tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2001
Events January , 43rd President of the United States}} * – officially restores name from Calcutta, , India. * – The U.S. approves the of and to form . * – A hits all of , killing at least 800 people and leaving thousands homeless. * – is launched. * ** is as the 43rd President of the United States. ** proceedings against Philippine President , accused of playing , end preeminently and trigger the second . His Vice-President succeeds him as the 14th President of the Republic. * – The occurs. * – The 7.7 shakes with a maximum of X (Extreme), leaving 13,805–20,023 dead and about 166,800 injured February * – The submarine accidentally strikes and sinks the Japanese fishing vessel near Hawaii. * – The spacecraft touches down in the "saddle" region of , becoming the first spacecraft to land on an . * – A hits , killing at least 400. * – : British and U.S. forces carry out bombing raids, attempting to disable 's air defense network. * – agent is arrested and charged with for Russia for 25 years. * – The begins. * – The occurs, killing 10 and injuring 82 others. March * – The begins destruction of the . * – The is carried out near , Fiji, with Mir falling into the South Pacific Ocean. April * ** : A Chinese fighter jet bumps into a U.S. surveillance aircraft, which is forced to make an emergency landing in , China. The U.S. crew is detained for 10 days and the Chinese pilot, Wang Wei, goes missing and is presumed dead. ** Former President surrenders to police special forces, to be tried on charges of s. ** In the Netherlands, the goes into effect. The Act allows to marry legally. * – lifts off from the , carrying the first , American . May * – Space tourist returns to aboard . ( is left docked at the as a new lifeboat.) * – In , , an attempt is made to reconstruct the . However, the ceremony results in mass riots by , who beat and stone 300 elderly . * – wins the and becomes for the second time. * – A large ( ) is found during the . * ** Sherpa , 16, becomes the youngest person to summit . ** The kills 23 and injures 380 others in , Israel. June * ** Crown Prince kills his father, the king, his mother and other members of the royal family with an assault rifle and then shoots himself in the . Dipendra dies , as King of Nepal. His uncle accedes to the throne. ** A suicide bomber kills 21, mostly teenagers, in the Dolphinarium disco in , . * – – produces 36 inches (900 mm) of rain in , killing 22, damaging the , and causing more than of damage overall. * – U.S. Senator of Vermont leaves the to caucus as an independent with Democrats, handing majority control of the Senate to the and Majority Leader . * – signs the , the first tax cut of a series now known as the . * – A hits a field in northern (Tel Afr County), killing 23 and wounding 11. According to U.S. officials, it was an Iraqi missile that malfunctioned. * – The world's is set up by BHP Iron Ore and is recorded going between Newman and Port Hedland in Western Australia (a distance of ) and the train consists of 682 loaded iron ore wagons and 8 locomotives, giving a gross weight of almost 100,000 tonnes and moves 82,262 tonnes of ore; the train is long. * – The 8.4 shakes coastal Peru with a maximum of VIII (Severe). A destructive tsunami followed, leaving at least 75 people dead, and 2,687 injured. July * – The world's first self-contained is implanted in in the United States. * – crashes on approach to landing at , Russia, killing 145. * – : erupt in in the north of England after members reportedly stab an Asian man outside a pub. * – The awards the right to host the . * ** The People's Republic of China and the sign the ("Treaty of Good-Neighborliness and Friendly Cooperation"). ** The arrests at a convention in for violating a provision of the . * – – The takes place in , Italy. Massive demonstrations are held against the meeting by members of the . One demonstrator, , is killed by a policeman. Several others are badly injured during a police attack on a school used by the protesters as their headquarters. * ** : attack in , causing an estimated $500 million of damage. ** , deposed as the last when a child, is sworn in as the democratically elected 48th . August * – has a monument installed in the judiciary building, leading to a to have it removed and his own removal from office. * – , 28 mentally ill persons bound by chains were burnt to death at a faith based institution at , . * – A restaurant in , who kills 15 civilians and wounds 130. * – The , causing 252 deaths. * – decides to send a peace-keeping force to the . * – runs out of fuel over the Atlantic Ocean (en route to from Toronto) and makes an emergency landing in the , all 306 people onboard survive. * – American singer and several members of her record company are killed as their overloaded aircraft crashes shortly after takeoff from , . * – – The occurs in , Canada. * – The begins in , South Africa. September }} * – The piece , composed by , begins. It will last 639 years, finishing in the year . * ** In , Protestant begin a , a Catholic for girls. For the next 11 weeks, riot police escort the schoolchildren and their parents through hundreds of protesters, amid rioting and heightened violence. ** The United States, Canada and Israel withdraw from the U.N. Conference on Racism because they feel that the issue of is . * – opens to the public as part of the in , Chiba, Japan. * – : The announces that it no longer seeks to break up maker , and will instead seek a lesser penalty. * **A suicide bomber kills , military commander of the Afghan . **68 people in , . **The is reached, marking the beginning of the use of 10-digit decimal stamps. * ** gives a speech regarding $2.3 trillion in spending that cannot be accounted for. He identifies the Pentagon bureaucracy as the biggest threat to America. ** , mayor of , Brazil is assassinated. * – Around 2,996 victims are killed or fatally injured in the at the in , in , and in rural after and are hijacked and crash into the World Trade Center's , is hijacked and crashes into the Pentagon, and is hijacked and crashes into grassland in Shanksville, due to the passengers fighting to regain control of the airplane. The World Trade Center towers collapse as a result of the crashes. * – Airlines is placed into administration, the company's fleet is grounded 2 days later on September 14. * – Civilian aircraft traffic resumes in the United States after the . * – Historic National Prayer Service held at for victims of the . A similar service is held in Canada on , the largest vigil ever held in the nation's capital. * – The reopens for trading after the , the longest closure since the . * – The commence as letters containing anthrax spores are mailed from , to , , , the , and the . Twenty-two people in total are exposed, with five resulting fatalities. * – In an address to a joint session of and the American people, U.S. President declares a " ". * **In , France, the chemical factory explodes, killing 29 and seriously wounding over 2,500. **Increased racial tensions in , England, following the result in the by a gang of ten Muslims in a racially motivated attack. ** flies within 2,200 km of . ** is broadcast by over 35 network and cable channels, raising over $200 million for the victims of the . * – : In Zug, Switzerland, Friedrich Leibacher shoots 18 citizens, killing 14 and then himself. October * – Militants the state legislature building in Srinagar, Kashmir, killing 38. * – seeks for bankruptcy protection and grounds its entire fleet, resulting in over 230 flights cancelled and stranding 18,000 people worldwide. * – crashes over the Black Sea en route from , Israel, to , Russia; 78 are killed. * – : In response to the September 11 attacks, the United States invades , with participation from other nations, thus officially beginning the . * ** A twin engine and jetliner from , Italy, killing 118 people. ** U.S. President announces the establishment of the . * – Second mailing of letters from in the . * – 's passes within of 's moon . * – Israeli tourism minister becomes the first Israeli minister to be in a terrorist attack. * – sinks en route to , killing 353 people. * ** The of commences disarmament after peace talks. ** The is first introduced by . * ** releases . ** Citing connotations with the , the government of adopts for the country. * – U.S. President George W. Bush signs the into law. November helicopter}} * – The , leading international organization in the field of city-to-city cooperation, is established by Ambassador . * ** hits , destroying crops and thousands of homes. ** The is established, as successor to the . * – , the national airline of Belgium, goes bankrupt. * ** : 's / is re-elected with a slightly increased majority, defeating the led by . ** Heavy rains and s in kill more than 900. * – Journalists , and are killed in during an attack on the convoy they are traveling in. * ** crashes in minutes after takeoff from , killing all 260 on board. ** : forces abandon , ahead of advancing troops. * – In the first such act since World War II, U.S. President George W. Bush signs an executive order allowing s against any foreigners suspected of having connections to terrorist acts or planned acts against the United States. * – : fighters take over the capital . * – The first console is released * – The is signed in , Hungary. * – A is discovered on the by the , the first atmosphere detected on an extrasolar planet. * – , a.k.a. The Green River Killer, is arrested outside the truck factory where he had worked in Renton, Washington. His arrest marked the end of one of the longest running homicide investigations in US history. December * December – The produces a report on . * – The last flight lands at , following TWA's purchase by . * ** files for protection 5 days after cancels a US$8.4 billion buyout bid (to this point, the largest in U.S. history). ** : – The government effectively freezes all bank accounts for twelve months leading to . * – Officials announce that one of the prisoners captured after the prison uprising at , is , a United States citizen. * ** joins the . ** The United States government indicts for involvement in the . ** The raids members of international software piracy group in . * ** : 12 are killed, leading to a . ** U.S. President George W. Bush announces the US withdrawal from the . * – The reopens after 11 years and $27,000,000 spent to fortify it, without fixing its famous lean. * ** A record high of 1085.6 (32.06 ) is recorded at , . ** : : Riots erupt in , . * ** , political leader of the , hands over power in to the interim government headed by President . ** attempts to destroy a passenger airliner by igniting explosives hidden in his shoes aboard . * ** The People's Republic of China is granted permanent status with the United States. ** forms within 1.5 degrees of the equator. No other in recorded history has come as close to the equator. * – in , , kills at least 291. Category:Timeline